Fight for me, Kate
by stefnia
Summary: Someone shot to Kate and now everybody have to understand what to do. All characters but mostly Kate and Ben
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long week of work for Kate Reed: She had to mediate ten cases, she fought with Lauren and she discussed with Justin because of Ben. But now she could finally go home.

She was about to enter in the elevator, but she heard the voice of Leo:"Kate, Lauren wants to talk to because of..." she didn't let him finish the sentence and she said, "Not now, Leo. I worked for the whole week and now i want to have a hot shower and go to bed". Leo smiled and said, "I know that. You worked very hard this week, but Lauren said that she needs to talk to you immediately". Kate went into the elevator and while the doors were closing she said laughing, "Tell her I'm already gone, see you tomorrow".

Kate was glad to leave the office after a week of hard work. Now she can relax.

"Did you found,Kate?" said Lauren to Leo. He watched her and replied, "No. She was already gone. Lauren looked at him angry and said, "Do you think i'm stupid?", Leo immediately replied, "Of course not! I don't think you're stupid". Lauren glared at him, "And why do you think i'll belive at this lie?". Leo looked at her embarrassed, "I'm sorry Lauren, but she wanted to go home. She worked very hard and she deserves a little bit of relax". Lauren was furious but at the same time she felt guilty, she said "I know, she did a very good job..." Lauren was stopped by Leo who said, "Really? You think 'she did a very good job'? Because during the discussion that you two had yesterday, it didn't seem to be like this...". Lauren felt sorry, "I overdid, but Katedid the exact opposite of what I told her to do!". Leo was getting angry and said "She did what she thought was right!". Lauren looked down and said, "She said very bad things about me", Leo went on "And you too! You were despicable!". Leo looked Lauren's face and said, "Give her time. You can talk to her tomorrow morning, ok?"

"Ok, but tell her that tomorrow we have a meeting at 8.00 a.m" said Lauren. "I will" replied Leo.

Kate was in her bathtub smiling and drinking wine. She was lost in her thought until she recived a message from Leo,in which it was written, "Meeting tomorrow at 8.00 a.m. Don't be late!" She picked up the phone and turned it off. She remembered the discussion with Lauren...

*Flashback*

Kate went into the "Reed & Reed", she was about to go in her office, but she was stopped by Leo, who said to her that Lauren wanted to see her in her office. Kate went into Lauren's office, and Lauren shouted to her "What the hell did you do?" Kate looked at her in a strange way, and said "I'm sorry, i don't get it...".

Lauren replied "You incarcerate our client!"

Kate said "Lauren he was guilty! He stole $ 10 million!"

Lauren was mad, "I don't care! You just had to get him a deal with the district attorney"

"I know,Lauren! I thought he was innocent but later I found out he was guilty!" replied Kate

"Kate, he would give us $ 1 million" said Lauren.

"You only care about this? You only care about the money?!" replied Kate

"We're in a difficult time. The firm needs money" said Lauren

"It's true, but not for that, a man who stole millions of dollars should get away with it" said Kate furious.

"At this moment we could have a lot of money"

"Really? money?... I can't belive that my father married you..."

"Excuse me? What did you say"

"I said that I can't belive that my father married a woman who cares only about the money"

"Your father married me because he loved me! And i don't care only about the money!"

" Who knows? Maybe you married my father just because he was rich..."

"Don't ever say that again! I loved you father!"

"You were just his trophy wife!

" But at least my marriage worked, not like you marriage with Justin"

"What?"

"You and Justin separated for unnecessary problems"

"You don't know nothing!"

"I know everything" she shouted "You two separated, then you do sex, then you discuss, then you found out she cheated on you, you want divorce, you fogive him and then you two get back togheter!"

"It's complicated..."

"It's not! You can't blame my marriage to be fake while yours it's a mess!"

"it 's better for me to go"

Kate left Lauren's office with tears running down her face.

It was the 5:00 a.m and someone knocked on Kate's door. Kate made a desperate face, she stepped out of the tub, she dressed and she went to the door shouting "Leo, I told you to not..." she didn't finish the sentence because at the door it wasn't Leo. There was a man standing in front of her, she said "Who are you?", the man looked her,and said "You don't remember me? James Stevenson". "Sorry, I don't remember you.." Kate replied. "Are you sure? Don't you remember the man that you put in jail seven years ago?. Kate became worried, and she said "Seven years ago I was a lawyer, now I'm a mediator, so..."

"Well, I remember you perfectly, " he said " I spent seven years in a filthy cell because of you!" he shouted. "You deserve it! You killed your wife!" said Kate.

"So you remember me, don't you? You know, i went out prison two days ago for good behavior..."

"You'd have to stay in jail for another six years" said Kate

"I thought you were happy to see me?"

"I don't!"

"Well, I'm happy to see you, because I can finally get my revenge!"

"You are an asshole!"

"I'm not! I just want revenge... When two days ago I went out prison, i tried to found you and it took me a little time..."

Kate was about to close the door but James stopped her. He took out his gun and said "This is my revenge". He shot her twice to the chest, than he leave.

Kate fell to the ground, it came out a lot of blood. She shouted "Help" than she closed her eyes.

Two hours after a woman noticed the door open of Kate's apartment, she came in and said, "There is someone? Kate?"

She saw Kate on the ground and she said "Oh my God!"

Please guys review my story. If you like it, I'll update more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman bent over her, she tried to hear the heartbeat, but there wasn't. She called the 911 and when they arrived, they took her to the hospital.

At the hospital many doctors were close to Kate, the chief surgeon said, "She lost a lot of blood, her heart doesn't beat. We need to operate her before it's too late."

"It's already 8:30 a.m! Where the hell is Kate?" said Lauren watching the clock.

"I call her" said Leo "Kate, please, answer the phone".

"So?" said Lauren to Leo. He watched her and she understand. "Leo you said to give her time to relax! I think that all night to relax is enough"

"Don't blame him because Kate didn't answer the phone" said Ben.

"Well, we're going to start without her" said Lauren

"No way! She's a partner and we're going to wait her" said Ben.

"Listen to me Benedict Grogan, she should have been there at 8:00 a.m. It's 8:30, so we're going to start!"

"Absolutely not!" said Ben. Lauren was about to shouted at him, but a Leo's phone rang. It was Kate.

"Kate, I'm glad that you called, Lauren is..." Leo could not finish the sentence.

"Who are you?" said a woman .

"I'm Leo, Kate's assistant. Who are you?

"I'm Jessica Simmons, a nurse of San Francisco Hospital..."

"What? Where is Kate?"

"Mrs. Reed was hit twice to the chest." Leo was shocked. He turned to Lauren and Ben. Lauren said, "She finally called! Where is she?"

Leo said "She's at the hospital"

"What happened?" said Ben

"She was shot in the chest"

Lauren, Ben and Leo ran to their cars. Meanwhile Leo called Justin, "Hi, Justin, it's me, Leo. Kate's at the hospital, come as soon as you can"

"Hi, I'm Lauren Reed, where is Kate Reed?" said Lauren to the nurse

"Are you a relative?" said the nurse

"Yes, I am." replied Lauren

"Well, Mrs. Reed, Kate is in the operating room" said the nurse

"How is she?" said Lauren

"I don't know. You can sit in the waiting room"

They passed hours, Lauren was stood still looking at the empty, Ben walked from side to side, Leo was sitting next to Lauren looking at the empty.

Justin arrived "What happened?"

"Someone shoot her in the chest" said Leo. "How is she?" asked Justin. "We don't know" answered Ben.

"She can't die" said Leo.

"She won't die" replied Ben.

"How do you know that? A douchebag shoot her"

A doctor arrived and asked "Are you there for Kate Reed?". Everyone said "Yes".

"She was shot in the chest at close range. The bullets were very close to the heart, it wasn't easy remove them, we did it. During the operation she lost a lot of blood and there was a big problem with an artery. She went in coma..."

"Will she wake up" asked Lauren in tears.

"We don't know. But if she doesn't wake up in two weeks, she will not wake up anymore"

Everyone were in tears.

"I'm sorry" said the doctor.

"It can't be happening, not now!" said angrily Justin.

"Can I see her?" asked Leo to the nurse

"Sure"

The nurse took Leo at Kate's rooms. He watched her, she had the machines that made her breathe.

"Kate, why?!" said Leo "Why are you doing this to us? Why don't wake up? I love you, you are like a sister to me, I can't lose you!"

"Did you know why I wanted to be you assistant? Well, I'm going to tell you... the first time I saw you was six years ago in a courtroom, that day you were facing your last process as a lawyer, I was there because the man charged with murder was my cousin, Tim. I know that he was innocent, he could not do anything like this. My cousin kept saying that he was innocent and you believed in him. You believed he was innocent. although the evidence said otherwise, you believed in him. Then you've done everything to discover the truth and guess what? You made it. From that moment when I saw you fight for discover the truth, I wanted to work for you, I wanted to work for a woman who wants the truth. So please don't die because I need you there" Leo stood up and left the room crying.

"Hi, I'm Justin Patrick" said Justin to the phone "Yes, I'm the District Attorney"

"I'm Agent Forrester" said a man at the other side of phone

"Someone shot at my wife, I need to know that you find who did this"

"Yes, Mr. Patrick. Where do start?"

"You can start to see surveillance cameras at the condominium where Kate lives..."

"Yes, I'll call you back as soon as I know something"

A nurse came up to Lauren and said "Mrs. Reed, I need you consent for the organ donation"

"Sorry, what?"

"If Kate doesn't wake up, I need the consent for donate his organs to someone who need them" said the nurse.

Lauren watched her angrily.

"Listen to me. First. She's going to wake up. Second. I don't sign everything!" shouted Lauren.

"I know that she's important to you, but we need to consider the possibility that she might..." Lauren interrupted her

"She's going to wake up. She's going to be fine!" shouted Lauren crying

"Please go away" said a man at the beginning of the hallway.

"Spencer?" said Lauren

"Leo called me. How is Kate?" said Kate's brother

"Bad, she could die" said Ben "Ben Grogan, I work at Reed & Reed"

"Nice to meet you, Ben. I'm Spencer Reed, Kate's brother".

Spencer hugged Lauren

"Listen, I know that Kate is in this situation, but I have to go to Boston. I've an important case..." said Spencer.

"I know, you have to work" replied Lauren

"Call me as soon as you know something" said Spencer while he went away.

"I'll do that"

"Mr. Patrick" a man called Justin

"Do you remember me? Agent Forrester"

"Sure"

"Well, I came here to tell you that I might found something..."

Everyone looked at Agent Forrester.

"I watched all the surveillance cameras and I didn't find anything strange, until I saw this hooded man"

"Oh my God" said Justin "I know him"


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Do you know him?" said Ben

"Yes. Seven years ago, Kate was lawyer and she imprisoning him because he killed his wife."

"He wanted revenge..." said Ben

"And he got it..." replied Justin worried

"We have to find him!" said Leo

"I wish it was that easy, but we don't have any proof..." replied Justin

"We did! We have this video" said Lauren

"That video only proves that a man entered into Kate's building..."

"This is not enough?" asked Leo

"No it isn't. For the judge, this man could be entered because he lives there. We need something more!"

Justin talked to the cop away from others

"Hey, Justin. What's going on?" asked Ben to Justin

"I don't get it"

"We know each other for almost one year. We're not friends, but I know when something is wrong... Do you want to tell me the truth?" said Ben

"Fine. This man, James Stevenson, killed his wife..."

"I know that"

"Well, he have to be in jail for thirteen years..."

"That's impossible! A man who kill his wife has a term of imprisonment of eight years, not thirteen"

"He tried to kill his wife at first, but he didn't succeed, so we gave at his wife bodyguards, so, he killed the bodyguards and his wife"

"So the judge gave him thirteen years..."

"Yes, but he went out for good behavior"

"We need to talk to the judge who imprisoned him and try to figure out how to get him back in jail"

"We?" said Justin

"Yes. You and me. Justin and Ben" replied Ben

"I have no intention of working with you, Grogan"

"Whether you like or not, I'll work with you"

"Why would you do that? I hate you. You hate me. Why would you help me?"

"Because of Kate"

"Kate hates you?"

"Are you sure? Because we two kissed and she wanted to have sex with me" said Ben smiling

"You two had sex?! When?" said Justin confounded

"Relax, we didn't had sex, I refused."

Justin looked at Ben angry.

"Please let me help you to find that bastard..."

"Okay" said Justin.

"Where are Justin and Ben? asked Leo to Lauren

"They went to talk to the judge who put in jail Stevenson"

"Leo, she's going to be fine, right?"

"I don't know, Lauren..."

"Do you think that I should sign for the organ donation?"

"A part of me think that you shouldn't do that, because she's going to live, but the other thinks that if she doesn't wake up you..." Lauren stopped Leo.

"I want to hope that she's going to wake up. I want her to wake up."

"I want the same."

"Judge Logan, thank you for seeing us on such short notice" said Justin to Judge Logan

"Mr. Patrick, Mr. Grogan. What can I do for you?"

"What can you tell us about James Stevenson?"

"As you know very well, he was accused of murder, he have to stayied in jail for thirteen years, but three days ago he was released for good behavior"

"You have to bring him back in jail" said Ben

"Why I would do that?"

"Because he shot to Kate twice and now she in coma" said Justin

"Do you have any proof?" asked Judge Logan

"We have a video of him that go into Kate's building"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure"

Justin and Ben showed the video to Judge Logan

"This video doesn't proves anything"

"What?" asked Ben angry

"In this video I see a man that enters in a building"

"That man is James Stevenson!" said Ben

"How do you know that he doesn't live there?" asked Judge Logan

"Asshole" said Ben in a low voice

"Excuse me?" said Logan

"I said that you're an asshole"

"Mr. Grogan, it's better for you to go away"

"Why? Because I said the truth?"

The Judge stood up

"Ben, let's go" said Justin

Ben and Justin left the judge's office

"What the hell! Ben!"

"I'm sorry, I have to say something"

"You can't tell a judge that he's an asshole!"

"He deserve it! He was denying the obvious!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You've changed. Where is the Ben Grogan that doesn't insult the judge just because wants to make a good impression?" asked Justin 

"I'm not changed!" replied Ben

"Yes you are. Who or what made you change?"

Ben immediately thought about Kate...

"I'm still the same!"

"Then show it!"

Justin left and Ben remained thinking about Kate

"Kate Reed, what have you done to me?" Ben said to himself.

"Can I talk to Kate?" asked Lauren

" I doubt she can hear you, but yes" said the nurse.

Lauren entered in Kate's room with with tears in her eyes.

"You always make me angry, Kate!" said Lauren "Maybe I've never told you, but for me you're like a daughter. It doesn't matter how many discussions we had, i love you..." Lauren was sad she couldn't look at her face. "You know, today, a nurse asked me the consent for the organ donation... i don't know what to do. Please tell me tell me what to do, Kate".

A nurse entrede in the room and said, "I'm sorry, . It's 10:00 p.m, you have to go"

"Wake up" said Lauren at Kate's ear.

"I want to see Kate" said Justin.

"Justin? You're back" said Leo "How did it go?"

"Well, Judge Logan can't help us and Ben said that he was an asshole"

"Ouch!"

"Anyway, I want to see her"

"You can't,it's ten p.m" said Lauren

"Right."

"You should go home Lauren" said Leo

"You too"

"Go away. I'm gonna stay here" said Justin

"Justin..."

"No Lauren, go away, you need to sleep"

"But..."

"Go away"

"Ok, if there is any problem, please call" said Leo.

"I'll do that" replied Justin

"Are you sure, you want to..."

"Lauren!"

"Ok, I'm going"

Justin sat on the chair and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Justin" said Ben

"What time is it?" asked Justin

"It's 9:00 am"

"What are you doing here, Grogan"

"I came here to see Kate and I brought you coffee" said Ben smiling

"Thanks" replied Justin "Leo and Lauren are there?"

"No. There was a problem at Reed & Reed, so they went there."

"It there is a problem at Reed & Reed, why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm here for Kate"

"I've told you Grogan, you've changed"

"For the hundredth time, I'm not changed!"

"The "old" Ben wouldn't been there waiting for Kate to wake up"

"Me and Kate work together, so I'm here for her"

Justin drunk his coffee

"Can I see Kate?" asked Justin to the nurse

"Follow me" replied the nurse.

"Do you want come with me, Ben?

"No, thanks." replied Ben

Justin entered into Kate's room

"You're beautiful, Kate" said Justin "Even in a hospital bed, you're beautiful. Know that me and Ben are trying to do the impossible to bring Stevenson back to the jail. You'll be surprised, that me and Grogan work together, or that Grogan is doing something for which is not paid for, well... I'm surprised... he changed for the better, I just wondered who or what changed him, but the truth is that I know the answer... you must be happy, because that means that we all love you and we all want you to wake up."

"Where is Justin" asked Lauren

"He's in Kate's room" replied Ben "What was the problem at Reed & Reed?"

"Nothing serious"

"Good"

"Why are you here, Ben?"

"I'm here for Kate"

"Didn't you have to see a client this morning?"

"Yes, I did, but I postponed it at this afternoon"

"Ben, you're kind to stay here for Kate, but, we need clients.."

"I know, Lauren. I just postponed it not canceled it ..."

"Hey, Ben. Do you have a minute?" asked Justin

"Sure. Tell me"

"Agent Forrester called me and said that someone bought a gun caliber six"

"So?"

"The shopkeeper who sold the gun notice a number on the arm of that man. The number is a identification code which give to the prisoners in some prisons and guess on who was that number?"

"James Stevenson"

"Right"

"Let's go to Judge Logan"

"I have come too? Because the last time..." asked Ben

"You're coming"

Ben smiled at Justin.

"Judge Logan" said Justin

"Mr. Patrick and... Mr. Grogan" replied the judge

"What are you doing here?"

"We have the evidence that Stevenson bought a gun"

"What should I do?" asked Logan

"Nothing. I'm District Attorney and I'll arrest him for possession of a firearm" said Justin

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I want to show you that I would have crashed him"

"Have a nice day, Mr. Patrick"

"Thanks"

"I'm going to arrest him, do you want to come?"

"No, Justin. I have to see a client and I'm late" said Ben

"Okay"

"Mr. Young! Sorry I'm late" said Ben

"Calm down, Mr. Grogan. I'm just arrived too."

"Good. So... Mr. Jacobson wants to sue you, right?

"Yes, Mr. Grogan"

"Why he wants to do that?" asked Ben

"Because I stole his wife"

"You stole his wife?"

"Yes. Her name is Alice, me and her know each other since we were in college, years ago she met Harry, and I loved her"

"Why you told now to her how you feel about her?"

"Do you ever fall in love, Mr. Grogan?"

Ben lied, "No, never"

"Well, when you fall in love, you would do everything to make happy the person you love, even if that means that she is with someone else. Well years passed and finally I had the courage to tell her that I love her."

"It went well?"

"What do you think?" asked Mr. Jacobson

"It went well!"

"Yes. The only thing that I regret is that I wait too much time. So if you love someone tell her. Life's short."

Ben think about that a lot. He thought about Kate.

Ben went back to the hospital.

"How did it go?" asked Lauren

"Very good. The next week there is the trial" replied Ben. "I wanted to see Kate..."

"Go ahead" said Lauren.

Ben entered into Kate's room

"I hate you. I'm changed and it's all your fault, Kate Reed! Today I had a client who is accused of stole the wife of someone else. But he didn't do that on purpose. He loved her. And all he wants was her to be happy..." Ben was starting to cry "... he told me that if I love someone I have to tell her before it's too late... and I'm doing it. I'm telling you that I love you. Before I met you, I was a lawyer who only cared about the money and now I want the justice, I want to protect the people who have no one to protect them. I don't want to lose you, so please Kate, fight for me. I love you. "

Ben left Kate's room

"Is everything ok? said Leo noticing that Ben had been crying

"Yes."

"I've got him" said Justin

"Really?" said Lauren

"James Stevenson is under arrest for possession of a firearm. Now I have to incriminate him for shooting Kate"

"It's a good news" said Lauren.

The nurse entered into Kate's room to see how she was doing

"B-ben" said Kate softly

The nurse check up on her. She was moving her eyes.

"Doctor come here!" said the nurse shouting

"Wait. What's going on?" asked Lauren worried

"She woke up!" replied the nurse

Everybody were happy, they were smiling.

"Did she say something" asked Lauren

"Yes" replied the nurse

"What did she said?"

"She said, Ben"


	5. Autor's note

Hi guys, i just want to say that I just took a break, I'm on holiday and I will update soon the story

Stay Tuned because the story will continue


End file.
